Emiko Narako
Emiko Narako is an OC of Osaki-Suzuki of Deviantart. Background Emiko grew up in Yumakure with her mother and unnamed father in the Narako compound. She loved hanging out with her cousins and dancing when not traning at the academy. She joined the academy at age 6 and accelled in tai-jutsu, water jutsu's and her clan's doujutsu. She graduated at age 11 and was put on a team when she turned 13. Personality Emiko is a fluid person both in body and in mind. She is a dynamic go with the flow kind of person. Emiko is a strong woman who isn’t fazed by anything; she sees anything as "conquerable". She naturally is a caring, motherly person to children but doesn’t really like them. Appearance Emiko as a genin wore a dark teal sleeveless turtleneck dress with a wide collar, the skirt was asymetrical at the bottom. She wore a long sleaved fishnet shirt under the dress and full leg wraps. She also wore a burnt-orange apron secured to her with a wide belt of the same color. She wore teal sandals and a teal hite-ate on her forhead. As a chuunin she took the apron off and wore a ninja vest of the same color. Emiko as a jounin wore a light teal sleeveless shirt with no collar. She wore a burnt-orange skirt with a border along the bottom of the hemline. She wore a vest of the same burn-orange color over her ninja vest, it has two light teal circles on it. She wears mid bicep length burnt-orange fingerless gloves. Abilities Emiko is a fluid Tai-jutsu user. She fights with a graceful fluid style that is meant to keep the opponent off balance. Emiko utilizes water jutsu often. She doesn't have much skill in any of the other chakra styles but it doesn't affect her. Kekkei Genkai The Sankakkeigan Status Part I After graduating the academy she studies with her clan for two years before being put on Natsuhi Kururugi's team with Kai Kanako and Coryn Tsyuaki. Her and Coryn quickly bonded but when it came for Kai, she stayed back a little. Emiko found her to be odd and distant. As the months progressed she and Coryn became closer and yes, she even started to like Kai a bit. Her skills progressed and she was tasked by her clan to learn the second stage of theSankakkeigan. A year passed and Coryn asked Emiko out, she agreed and they began a casual romantic relationship. She was still no closer to learning her clan's most powerful technique but was excelling in learing new water jutsus. A few more months later and her sensei Natsuhi Kururugi told her team that they were going to take the Chunnin exams. During the second half of the second part of the exam, she had to fight a sound nin who utilized sound waves to apear as though he was everywhere at once. Emiko was at a loss and she tried to use the second stage of the Sankakkeigan but expended to much of her chakra at once and passed out. During the next little while she stayed in Konoha with the rest of her team to help rebuild. Emiko also during this time got a better grasp on her doujutsu, gaining the ability to utilize it in combat without it failing. Her and Coryn also began to have a more serious relationship. When Natsuhi Kururugi asked her team if they wanted to stay in Konoha or go back to Yumakure Emiko decided to stay in Konoha permanently. When Naruto leaves to go train with Jiraya she is training for the next chuunin exams. Part II During the time skip, Emiko becomes a chuunin and at the begining of the second part, an ANBU. During this time she is out doing various missions with her ANBU team. During the next months she becomes engaged to Coryn. Emiko masters her clans doujutsu and becomes a jounin during this time as well. She requests that she isn't given a team of Genin to train because of her dislike of children. During a mission she is badly wounded and is sent back the Konoha hospital, she learns that Gaara has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki and wants to help but can't. Emiko recovers just as everyone returns and is sent out on more missions to help locate the Akatsuki. Skip ahead a few months and Emiko helps when Pain attacks, she sees many friends die and becomes angered, she goes on a deadly rampage for a little while against the enemy and eventually collapses. She wakes up when the whole ordeal is over. Trivia * Emiko's favoite food is fish while her least favorite food is anything deepfried * Emiko's favorite thing to do is to go swimming and dancing * Emiko dislikes most stubborn people (except Coryn) * Emiko is afraid of hights * Emiko has a general dislike for children dispite the fact she is very motherly toward them * Emiko and Coryn become married at the end of the fic that they are in; they never have any children Reference The picture of Emiko was made with Hapuriainen's Naruto Character Creator Category:DRAFT